The Dark Sister Of The Light
by AngelTheKid
Summary: Hikary descubre un secreto que su familia le a ocultado toda su vida.TIENE UNA HERMANA GEMELA y su nombre es Yami Yagami, que representa la oscuridad ahora el digimundo los vueleve a nesesitar mientras Yami quiere venganza.TAKARI y YAMIKERU XD
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark S****ister of The Light**

**By Brawlbeelzemon**

_Copyright__ Toei_

**P.O.V. Kari (16 años)**

Dios que flojera me da levantarme a las 7 para ir a la escuela y mas con ese maestro que le dio a mi hermano, no se que le habrá hecho Tai para que se desquite conmigo pero de seguro se paso de la raya. Ponerme las respuestas mal en un examen por rencor eso si es horrible. Para mi buena suerte TK me ayudo esa vez y puso en su lugar a ese maestro, y el maestro nos puso a el y a mi en Detención.

Bueno ahí esta la escuela y a lo lejos puedo ver a Davis, su pelo se ve a metros o kilómetros de distancia.

Hola Kari-me saluda el como siempre

Hola Davis-digo con desgane

¿te pasa algo?-dijo Davis

No estoy bien solo estoy cansada-le respondí

Hey chicos – dice Yolei que viene corriendo

Hola Yolei-decimos los 2 al unisonó

Kari tengo que decirte algo importante, se trata de…-pero se detiene por la presencia de Davis- ¬¬ Davis conversación de mujeres largo!

Ah Carajo Mujeres!!!!!!-dijo el alejándose

Una vez que Davis se fue ella continuo.

Kari te tengo buenas y mejores noticias-me dijo

¿Cuáles?

Las buenas es que no te toco con Davis en tu primer año de preparatoria-me dijo sonriente

¿Y las mejores?-pregunto sin mucho interés

ES QUE TE TOCO CON TK!!!!!!-DIJO EXALTADA

Yolei no me mientas, ¿es enserio?-dije emocionada

Si estas en el 11B7- dijo exaltada- yo estoy en 31L1 de laboratorista

Excelente mi mejor amigo y yo juntos otro año-dije emocionada

Kari no mientas se que el te gusta- dijo con aire de superioridad que aunque me molesto tenia razón-¿Cuándo le diras?

Yolei no lo se y si se daña nuestra amistad y si me rechaza, y si el digimundo es invadido y luego explota- dije nerviosa

¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?, vamos, ya sabes lo que dicen es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado.- me dijo con total confianza

Eso dicen creo que tienes razón-le dije- lo hare

Ese es el espíritu ahora piensa en 20 segundos que le dirás porque ahí viene-me dijo a lo que yo me paralize

Ahí estaba el Takeru Takaishi, 16 años 1er semestre, mi amigo de la infancia, mi amor de infancia, fuimos juntos al digimundo, durante 2 generaciones, fuimos juntos a la misma primaria y secundaria, su cabello rubio no ah cambiado mucho solo que ahora le dio su ataque de ser medio emo y se cubre el ojo izquierdo con un fleco, y su cuerpo, bueno digamos que 5 años de básquet ayudan mucho para los bíceps y tríceps y las otras partes. Mientras se acercaba me vio y me sonrió, como le dire que me gusta es mi problema, pero el tener que hacerlo ahora.. bah ¿a quien engaño? Me estoy mojando de miedo no puedo decirle lo que siento no ahora, no así, mejor piensa en un tema a ya se las vacaciones.

Hola Kari-me saludo con su alegre sonrisa

Hola TK ¿que tal tus vacaciones?-dije

Bien fui a un concierto de Metallica, estuve en Francia fui a la Torre Eiffel, fui a Roma a una fiesta con mis abuelos, mate un pollo..

¿Qué tu que?

Tranquila solo bromeaba-me dijo sonriendo, como detesto cuando hace eso, pero no puedo enojar con el, es tan lindo

JAJAJA que gracioso-dije fingiendo molestia

En eso tocaron el timbre.

Bueno será mejor ir a clases sabes lo que puede pasar con ese viejo cascarrabias-me dijo TK si me imagino lo que puede pasar

Asi los 2 chicos se fueron a su salón.

**YA EN EL ****SALON (POV Normal)**

Oye TK, más te vale Cuidar a Kari ahora que yo no estaré con ustedes-dijo Davis desde lejos

Si aja-dijo TK

En eso entro una mujer de unos 25 años al salón, iba con un vestido rojo y un saco de color negro, tenia el cabello rubio y media como 1.77 M, Con sus Zapatos de Tacón. Y en cuanto al Factor Belleza digamos que tenía para dar y Prestar. Los Chicos de la Clase se quedaron estupefactos.

Buenos Días Chicos Mi Nombre es Akane Natsuwara y sere su Nueva maestra

Eh disculpe, ¿Qué le paso al profesor Nakata?-Dijo una chica al ver a su novio Babear por la nueva maestra.

Oh el pobre profesor se Lastimo la columna y prefirió jubilarse-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa

Y en honor al primer día de clases no les pondré a trabajar hoy y nos dedicaremos a conocerlos un poco.-dijo la maestra- empecemos con… el chico de cabellos rubios-dijo apuntando a TK.-di tu nombre, antigua escuela, deporte favorito, color favorito lo que sea.

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero mis amigos me llaman TK, asistí a la secundaria de Odaiba, adoro practicar básquetbol y mi color favorito es el verde.

Muy bien tenemos un basquetbolista en el grupo, eso esta Bien, muy la siguiente tu la chica de cabellos café-dijo apuntando a Hikary

Bueno mi nombre es Hikary Yagami pero mis amigos me dicen Kari, adoro la fotografía y mi color preferido es el rosa.

Oh pero se te olvido mencionar la escuela

Eh bueno vengo de la Secundaria Odaiba-dijo Kari nerviosa

Oh entonces debes conocer al rubio que esta tu lado, Suerte parece que tendrás competencia-dijo la maestra

Kari miro para varios lados y pudo observar a varias chicas mirar a TK como depredador a su presa, y luego le dedicaron a ella unas cuantas miradas furtivas, lo cual hizo ponerse nerviosa a Kari.

El resto del día fue tranquilo continuaron las presentaciones jugaron en el patio, y se conocieron mas.

Al Finalizar el día la maestra decidió despedirlos.

Muy bien chicos ah sido un gran día será un gusto trabajar con ustedes, ah por cierto les pido una pequeña Tarea, deben traer un acta de nacimiento de ustedes, muy bien hasta mañana pueden retirarse.-dijo la maestra

**POV KARI **

Tk y Kari quedaron de verse en la salida para poder caminar a casa juntos,

Oye TK ¿Qué te parecen las chicas de este lugar?-pregunto Kari con notorio nerviosismo

Eh…. Pues son….Agradables, supongo-dijo TK nervioso-no me digas que te gus..

No para nada soy heterosexual recuerdas-dije nerviosa como puedo pensar en algo asi

Ok-dijo tranquilo

Bueno parece que aquí nos separamos-me dijo-ahí esta tu Casa hasta mañana Kari

Hasta mañana-dije

Subí las escaleras del edificio y llegue al departamento.

MAMA!!! Ya llegue

Ok-dijo desde la cocina

Lo primero que hice fue entrar a mi cuarto y cambiarme me puse una camisa negra unos pantalones entubados y mis tenis vans (N.A.: no es emo pero se viste así porque así le gustan a TK) se que a TK le gustan la chicas así (según Matt), luego de eso me dispuse a hacer la tarea tenia que buscar mis documentos, era aburrido pero tenia que hacerlo. Abri la gaveta de documento woaw había muchos pero ninguno era el mio me tomo 1 hora de búsqueda pero finalmente lo encontré junto con algo que me sorprendió, era una carpeta que decía Yami Yagami, como suele pasar me entro curiosidad abrí la carpeta y encontré un acta de nacimiento junto con los papeles de un orfanato, vi la fecha de nacimiento… era exactamente la misma que la mia, eso solo podía significar una cosa, o a mis padres les dieron un acta de mas, o … TENGO UNA HERMANA GEMELA. No lo puedo creer tengo una hermana que fue abandonada en un orfanato, estaba tan conmocionada que no me percate cuando entro mi mama.

Kari ¿Qué tanto haces? Eh..

Me miro sorprendida al ver lo que tenia en mis manos y cambio su expresión a una mas seria, me levanto del brazo y prácticamente me arresto a la sala.

Entonces ¿ya lo sabes?-me dijo seria

Si- conteste

Muy bien su nombre es como ya lo sabes, Yami Yagami y es tu hermana gemela- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-queriamos esperar hasta que fueras mayor para decírtelo, pero bueno, creo que es mejor asi-dijo y sonrio- en ese tiempo tu padre y yo no teníamos dinero para cuidar a 3 hijos asi que tomamos la decisión mas difícil de nuestras vidas-hizo una pausa-Darla en adopción, la pusimos en un orfanato y hasta hace algún tiempo creo que la adoptaron, no lo se nunca se nos ocurrió visitarla-me dijo con un tono triste- espero que sepas que como eran gemelas nos dolió el doble, eran como 2 gotas de agua, solo que tu eras mas sonriente.

Me quede en Shock ¿tenia una hermana gemela? ¿Dónde estaba?

Volví a ver el documento y vi el nombre del orfanato…Wamy´s House (N.A.: si díganme poco original)

**Mientras tanto en Wamy's House ****(POV NORMAL)**

Una chica de dieciséis años lloraba en su cama mientras una mujer intentaba consolarla.

Yami, no llores niña todo estará bien-dijo una anciana con una voz suave

Lo siento Nana, es que faltan 2 años para que sea mayor de Edad y tendré que dejar el orfanato si nadie me adopta-dijo la chica de cabellos café que portaba una blusa blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Ya veras que pronto será el día- dijo la anciana mientras dejaba su habitación

La chica continúo llorando en silencio y maldiciendo su suerte.

¿Por qué? Mis padres no me quieren, nadie me quiere, todos me odian, no es justo, ¿porque las demás personas pueden tener padres genuinos y gente que los ame?… Y YO NO-dijo molesta con lágrimas, llamando la atención de una sombra viajera.

¿Quieres saber Porque?-dijo una Voz

¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo asustada

No te asustes solo responde-dijo la Voz

La chica asintió levemente mientras frente a sus ojos apareció la imagen de una chica igual a ella solo que con ropa diferente.

¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Yami

Ella pequeña humana es tu hermana gemela, su nombre Hikary Yagami, y tus padres a diferencia de ti se la quedaron-dijo La Voz en tono burlón

Yami apretó los puños con ira, ¿tenia una hermana? ¿Ella sabia de su existencia?

Ella ah estado viviendo con tus padres durante todo este tiempo mientras tu te pudrías en este lugar.-dijo la voz mientras el odio y la ira aumentaban en Yami- Pero no te preocupes ¿quieres venganza? ¿quieres tomar lo que te pertenece por derecho?

Yami ya no pensaba con normalidad, asintió a las preguntas sin pensárselo 2 veces, sentía Odio e Ira, y lo peor era.. que lo disfrutaba

¿Quién eres?-dijo Yami

Yo soy la escencia de tu ser, donde haya luz habrá..

Oscuridad-completo Yami

Yo te ayudare a cambio de que conquistes un mundo para mi con el poder de tu emblema, -dijo la Voz- el Digimundo

Acepto-dijo Yami con Odio

De la oscuridad surgió un digivice y un emblema parecido al de la luz solo que el símbolo estaba al revés y era negro, el digivice era negro con toques de rosa.

Ahora es hora de dejar este lugar y venir conmigo.

Un portal apareció frente a ella y lo cruzo sin dudas….

El portal la llevo a otro mundo, el Digimundo.

Ahí se topo con un ser en forma de vampiro.

Mi nombre es Myotismon y soy quien te ha traído ah este lugar.-dijo el vampiro

Si, ¿Cómo me ayudaras?-dijo Yami

Muy bien, veo tu impaciencia-dijo el digimon- aquí tienes dijo entregándole un Digiegg.

¿Cómo se supone que un huevo me ayude?

Lo sabrás en un 2 días-dijo Myotismon-Por ahora te ayudare a salir de ese orfanato

¿Cómo?-dijo confundida

Nadie me quiere, nadie me adoptara-dijo triste

En ese momento Myotismon tomo forma humana. Tenia el cabello rubio y vestía un elegante traje italiano.

Puedes llamarme Papa…

**Casa de los Yagami **

Tengo una hermana ¿como será?- pensaba- ¿será dulce? ¿Ruda? ¿Engreída? ¿Amistosa? ¿Tímida? De verdad quisiera conocerla. Espero que no sea como Tai.-penso mientras veía que su hermano se atragantaba de pizza.

Continuara……

* * *

Eh vuelto después de casi un año de inactividad T-T casi pierdo el interés por culpa del guitar Hero Metallica,(cabe destacar que si mi consola no se descompone estaría todavía ahí) pero al final mi digivice mental Gano disfruten la historia acepto criticas sugerencia y reviews (sobre todo) Gracias

Totales XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresas

Kari y su madre iban camino al orfanato a conocer a su hermana. Kari estaba emocionada, se había puesto los tradicionales pantalones entubados, una camiseta de "My Chemical Romance" y unos tenis Vans con agujetas moradas. Su madre conducía el auto con preocupación, ¿Cómo le haría para explicar a su hija el hecho de porque la abandono ahí?, Kari por otra parte estaba feliz, pensaba que con una hermana al fin podría tener con quien conversar cosas de chicas (N.A. las cuales yo no entiendo) y platicar de sus dudas y confusiones. Tras mucha impaciencia por fin llegaron al orfanato, estacionaron el auto en un lugar cercano.

Kari, cariño no quiero que te hagas tantas ilusiones, es posible que no sea la persona que piensas que es, han pasado 16 años, tal vez la adoptaron-dijo su madre

Mama es mi hermana, quiero conocerla, ir a la escuela juntas y compartir momentos-dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Muy bien pero ten cuidado porque no sabemos como puede ser-Dijo

Mama Físicamente podemos decir que es idéntica a mi, y espero que emocionalmente también-

La Sra. Yagami no pudo evitar sonreir ante el comentario de su hija, pero sabía que su otra hija tal vez la odiase. Llegaron a la oficina del orfanato donde una amable viejecita las recibió con una sonrisa.

Hola ¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto la señora

Disculpe venimos a buscar a una niña-dijo la Sra. Yagami

Claro digan el nombre-dijo la señora

Yami Yagami

La expresión de la señora se cambio a una de sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Miro con mas detenimiento a Kari.

Lo siento, pero Yami fue adoptada hace poco, aunque usted señorita me la recuerda, ¿son parientes?-pregunto la Vieja

Si, ella es mi hermana-dijo Kari

Ya veo te puedo dar la dirección de donde fue adoptada-dijo la mujer

Muchas gracias-

La mujer busco en su computadora la dirección de Yami pero lamentablemente parecía que el hombre que la adopto no dejo dirección alguna.

Lo siento mucho parece que no esta aquí.

Muchas gracias-dijo Kari un poco triste

Kari y su madre emprendieron rumbo un poco triste a su casa.

Mama ¿crees que algún dia pueda conocerla?-dijo Kari ya en el auto

Estoy segura que si, el destino las separa y también las volverá a unir-dijo su madre

Kari se quedo pensando en trayecto sin saber que pronto se conocerían

**En algún departamento de Odaiba**

Yami ya regrese-dijo un hombre de Tez palida y cabellos rubios, vestia un traje negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos italianos

Hola papa-dijo una chica que iba vestida con un pantalón de Mezclilla acampanado, unas zapatillas negras y una camiseta con el dibujo de un piano.

Hola hija te traigo un regalo- dijo levantando la mano y moviéndola en círculos apareció un portal del cual Salio un gato negro, tenía un anillo en la cola y caminaba en dos patas

Hola Yami, te estaba esperando, desde que naci en el digimundo, mi nombre es Blackgatomon y soy tu compañera digimon-dijo la gata

Ah que lindo, Gracias Papa-dijo Yami abrazando a Blackgatomon

Ah por cierto Yami ya te inscribí en la escuela-dijo el hombre

Ah si, es estupendo

Estas en el mismo salón que tu hermana-dijo el hombre.

Yami cambio su expresión a una mas seria, recordó la razón por la cual Myotismon le adopto, quería venganza, odiaba a su hermana, odiaba a sus padres y solo pensaba en su venganza.

Papa, ¿sabes que es lo que mas me molesta?-dijo Yami con tono jugueton

¿Qué?

Que ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de conocerlos, prefirieron a mi patética hermana, me juzgaron y abandonaron sin remordimiento, pero ahora me las pagaran todas-dijo Yami

¿te mencione que tienes también un hermano mayor?-dijo Myotismon

Si, pero por lo que me has contado no tiene cerebro y le gusta el futbol, yo prefiero el baloncesto y los libros.-dijo Yami

Ya tendrás tiempo para eso cariño-dijo besando su frente-ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes clase.

Si papa, buenas noches

Yami se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Myotismon solo en la sala.

Al fin solo, esa niña pronto me ayudara a conquistar el digimundo y lo mejor es que no moveré ni un dedo, lo mas irónico es que la luz será asesinada por su hermana…La oscuridad.-dijo mientras contenía una risa malvada.

**AL día siguiente en la escuela**

Kari se encontraba charlando con TK acerca de lo sucedido.

Kari eso es fantástico-dijo TK cuando Kari termino de explicar

Si, pero no la encontramos y en el orfanato no tenían ni la remota idea de donde podía estar-dijo Kari

En eso entro la maestra.

Buenos días alumnos, hoy les tengo una sorpresa en especial, una nueva compañera, no seas tímida pasa-dijo la maestra Akane

Buenos días mi nombre es Yami-dijo la chica

Kari se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos la, chica que estaba frente a ellos era exactamente igual en cara a ella, solo que ella llevaba su cabello sostenido por un broche de murciélago, usaba el uniforme de la escuela una blusa blanca, una chaqueta verde, y una falda negra, con las tradicionales medias y zapatos escolares, mientras Kari, a pesar de que vestía igual, tenia el cabello mas largo y un mechón cubría parte de su rostro.

Muy bien Yami puedes sentarte junto a Takaishi, no le importa ¿o si señor Takaishi?-pregunto la maestra Akane

Desde luego que no-dijo TK

Yami observo al chico de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a su lado, un fleco le cubría su ojo, de ojos azules, cabello largo, complexión atlética aunque no demasiado y un poco alto. _"Es guapo",_ pensó Yami, tal vez consideraría al chico a futuro, y justo al lado izquierdo del rubio, una chica de cabellos café, su hermana. _"Así que ella es Hikari, ya me las pagara después"_, pensó poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Les gusto, apesto?

Creo que perdí mi habilidad de escribir

YO TE MALDIGO GUITAR HERO!!!!!!!!

No es cierto el guitar es genial dejen su opinión para saber si debo continuarlo.


	3. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones**

Kari no pudo concentrarse en la clase, estaba viendo a su hermana sentada al lado de su mejor amigo. Al terminar la clase se dirigio a su hermana

Hola Yami ¿de donde vienes?-

Vengo de un orfanato, se llamaba The Wammy`s House, nunca fui a la escuela debido a que allí nos daban las clases, pero esta escuela es tan linda- Dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras salían del salón dirigiendo se al patio.

Oye Yami me parece que seremos buenas amigas- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

"si muy buenas amigas" pensó sarcásticamente

Si, me parece que si- Dijo con indiferencia

Dime ¿te gustaría ir al parque hoy?-

Bueno, pero ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a mi casa?, talvez nos divirtamos

Claro- respondió terminando la plática

--------------

En algún departamento de Odaiba

Vaya yami este departamento es muy grande, no me imagino el tipo de persona que te habrá adoptado-Dijo Kari mirando el gran departamento

Bueno eso es raro ¿no hermanita?- Dijo dando una sonrisa algo forzada

Kari no podía creerlo su hermana sabia la verdad y ahora estaban unidas, tal como dijo su madre "El destino las separo pero en algún momento las volverá a unir"

Vaya Yami no me esperaba que lo supieras pero bueno eso no importa-Dijo al momento de abrazar a su hermana.

Kari ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?- dijo Yami cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro, ahora parecía enojada algo que pensó que su hermana nunca haría con ella.

¿Qué pasa? Si yo no lo se y tu si ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-Dijo Kari

Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres me abandonaron porque pensaron que yo no era como tu, me juzgaron a simple vista, sin siquiera conocerme, te prefirieron, te tomaron como su hija legitima y a mi me dejaron en un orfanato pudriéndome por toda mi vida, hasta que una persona mucho mas amable que ustedes decidio sacarme de mi condena, además me dio el único regalo que alguien me haya hecho en toda mi vida-Dijo tomando un digivice de su bolsillo- Esto me a dado la fuerza para poder soportar todo y me dio el compañero mas fiel que e tenido en toda mi vida, la vida que tu me arrebataste.- concluyo llamando a su pequeña mascota

Pero si yo no te la arrebate, la verdad la tienes que oir de boca de nuestros padres- Discutio

Eso no me interesa ahora, pero si quieres vivir es mejor que te retires de la casa-Concluyo Yami

Cuando Kari abrió la puerta entro el "padre" de Yami

Hola tu debes ser…-Pero Kari se fue mientras rompía en llanto

Vaya Yami pero si veo que te as descargado todo en tu hermana, Bueno eso no importa anda dime ¿como te fue en tu primer día de escuela?- dijo tomando asiento tranquilamente

Muy bien, como viste cuando entre logre tomar venganza de la persona que me arrebato la vida que merezco tener- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y acariciando al gatito negro que se acurruco en sus piernas (Yami ya se había sentado)

Bueno me parece perfecto preciosa-concluyo

-----------

Casa de Kari

La puerta se abrió con estrepito mientras una niña castaña entraba por la puerta en llanto, seguida por un chico con un gorro en la cabeza.

¡Buenas tardes señora Yagami!-Grito presuroso el chico, paso tan rápido que cuando la mama de Kari se volteo el ya no estaba, entro al cuarto de Kari a hablar con ella.

¿Kari que te paso?- cuestiono sentándose en el piso por el cansancio de correr para poder alcanzar a su amiga

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!!!!!!-Dijo Kari aun en llanto

Pero anda ya dime que te sucede-

Es que lo que pasa es que e ido con mi hermana a su casa y me a tratado del nabo!!!- Dijo poniéndose una almohada en la cara

¿Pero que te hizo?-

Me culpo de todo lo que le a pasado en la vida pero eso no lo puedo creer ¿como es posible que pase eso?- Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Tranquila de seguro no quiso decir eso-dijo TK

Claro que lo dijo enserio!!!!!!!-grito Kari- No la culpo, después de todo ella estuvo abandonada toda su vida.

¿Algo mas?-pregunto TK

TK ella tenia un digivice-dijo Kari

¿Bien entonces es una niña elegida?

Supongo-dijo Kari

Entonces yo hablare con ella mañana-dijo TK

Pero TK….

Pero nada, yo arreglare las cosas-dijo el rubio sonriendo

Gracias TK-

De nada, ahora duerme un poco te hace falta-dijo besándole la frente a lo que ambos quedaron sonrojados.

Hasta mañana TK-dijo Kari completamente roja

**Al otro día**

TK (POV)

Tengo que hablar con la hermana de Kari, no se vale lo que ella le hizo no es culpa de Kari.

Creo que la veo, si es ella, esta hablando con un señor de pelo rubio, creo que es su padre adoptivo, ya se va tengo que aprovechar para hablar con ella.

Hola ¿Yami cierto?-le dije saludándola

Si, tu eres TK ¿verdad?-dijo un poco nerviosa

Eh si, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-le dije ya mas serio

Claro-dijo sonriente, es sorprendente el parecido con Kari, tienen una sonrisa igual de tierna.

Fuimos a un salón vacio, ahí podríamos charlar de forma tranquila.

Bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

No me gusto la forma en que trataste a Kari-le dije

Vaya, eres amigo de mi hermana, se merece eso y mucho mas-me dijo algo molesta

Claro que no, no fue su culpa, no es justo para ella-le dije

¿Quieres hablar de justicia? ¿Te parece justo que pasara mi vida en un orfanato mientras ella iba al digimundo y tenia amigos y familia que la quieren? ¿Te parece justo que me hayan abandonado?-dijo perdiendo un poco el control

Tampoco digo que lo que pasaste no fuese malo-parece que esas palabras le cambiaron la cara.

Claro que fue malo, ¿Qué pensabas?-dijo Yami

Sabes lo que pienso, pienso que te hace falta saber que Kari también ha sufrido mucho-le dije sabiendo muchas cosas.

Le comente cuando Myotismon la capturo, la muerte de Wizardmon, la ocasión que se enfermo en el digimundo y la parte mas importante la visita al mar oscuro.

Vaya eso no lo sabia-dijo algo sorprendida- Pero eso solo me da una razón mas para detestarla

¿Por qué?-dije algo sorprendido

Por tener un novio tan grandioso como tu-

Me quede algo sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que dije

Eh bueno, realmente no es mi novia, solo…somos…a-amigos-dije un poco nervioso

Mejor aun, asi puedo hacer esto.

Y sin previo aviso se acerco a mi cara y me beso.

* * *

Que tal quedo?

Porque tardare en actualizar este me concentrare en el digi-isla ese lo subo como en 2 horas


	4. ¿que yo que?

Sorprendido!

Eh Yami ¿Qué haces?-dijo TK sonrojado

No es obvio te estoy besando-dijo mientras se intentaba acercar de nuevo siendo detenida por TK.

Eh realmente me siento alagado, pero ¿Por qué?-dijo TK sonrojado

Porque me gustas tontito-dijo Yami poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

Eh bueno la verdad no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero…-

TK no pudo terminar ya que Yami poso sus labios sobre los de el de nueva cuenta sin previo aviso. TK no correspondió el beso y se aparto de Yami de forma cuidadosa.

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Yami- Acaso ¿no te gusto?

No es eso, lo siento Yami pero a mi me gusta alguien mas-dijo TK

Yami bajo la cabeza un tanto triste.

Es Kari ¿cierto?-dijo con un tono un tanto molesto

Entiende la conozco desde que éramos niños y con el tiempo…

Debí ser yo-dijo Yami

¿Disculpa?-dijo TK confundido

Yo debería ser quien tu amas-dijo Yami con furia-Yo debería ser la que tiene una familia y amigos que le quieren y el cariño de una persona especial.-diciendo lo ultimo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Yami yo no…

SHHHHHHH no digas nada-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de TK mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa- solo quiero que sepas que al final de todo esto tu serás mío.

Después de de eso Yami se fue dejando hundido en sus pensamientos a TK.

**EN CLASE**

_**TK POV**_

Cielos, Yami me beso, ahora que lo pienso mejor no parece ser mala, solo esta molesta y triste porque ella no tuvo la suerte de tener una familia como mi Kari, además no besa nada mal y es tan linda… pero que cosas pienso se supone que yo estoy enamorado de Kari, pero ella y Yami son tan parecidas, ambas con ese ambiente de misterio, con esa sonrisa cautivante, ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo creía amar a Kari pero ahora no lo se, no se si Kari me corresponda, pero Yami es diferente, ella me demostró su afecto, estoy confundido que debería hacer…

Señor Takaishi creo que debería dejar de fantasear en clase y poner un poco de atención ¿no lo cree?-dijo la maestra con un tono gentil

Lo siento no volverá a pasar- y para colmo ahora pasa esto… oh rayos olvide pedirle a Yami que deje en paz a kari.

Ring…..(sono la alarma)

Bien debo decirle ahora.

Me acercare para hablar.

Oye Yami ¿sobre lo que hablamos?

No te preocupes la dejare por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que al final de esto tu estaras conmigo-dijo con un tono de seguridad

Despues de eso se retiro y Kari se me acerco.

Oye TK ¿Qué te dijo?

Tranquila todo esta arreglado, pero disculpa que no pueda lograr que se lleven bien-dije un poco desepcionado

Tranquilo, se que con el tiempo seremos grandes amigas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No se que clase de magia tengan sus sonrisas que me vuelven loco.

Es hora del receso ¿nos vamos?-me dijo sonriente.

Yo de forma obediente (cual perro faldero) la segui, y me ofreci a cargar su mochila de My Chemical Romance, me gusta ese grupo, aunque no sabia que a kari tambien, ahora que lo pienso Kari se ha vuelto un poco emo, es decir yo soy medio emo, pero ella no le era.

Estamos pasando por el pasillo y varias chicas se me quedan mirando, dicen que soy guapo (N.A. como yo XD N.A Skormo: Neta no manches no me había dado cuenta xD) pero la verdad yo solo tengo ojos para Kari… o Yami, diablos sigo confundido.

Al fin llegamos al arbol donde acostumbramos comer el almuerzo, hoy estamos solos los dos porque Davis reprovo y Yoley le ayuda con tutorias.

Le invite de mi sándwich de ensalada de pollo y ella de su onigiri(es asi no?)

Todo estaba en silencia hasta que me pregunta algo.

TK ¿Por qué me odia tanto?-dijo ella algo triste

¿Quién?-le pregunto intrigado

Tu sabes Yami, es decir no le hice nada-dijo ella

Ella no te odia solo está molesta porque la dejaron en un orfanato, pero ya aprenderán a llevarse bien-le dije sonriendo

No lo creo, sabes TK, siempre quise tener una hermana alguien con quien conversar, con quien hablar durante toda la noche cosas de chicas (N.A. sigo sin entenderlas) y poder intercambiar ropa y cosas asi, vas a decir que soy rara ¿no?-dijo ella medio sonriendo

No, la verdad tiene sentido que te sientas asi, despues de todo te separaron de tu hermana Cuando aun eran pequeñas y no pudiste hacer nada

Si lo malo, es q ella no se da cuenta de lo que me esta haciendo debido a que esta ciega por el rencor-Dijo tornando sus ojos llorosos

Tranquila Kari no pasa nada-Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazoz- además si algo malo te pasa me cortare las venas eeeeee

Jajajaja-se rio al momento que se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos y golpeaba al chico en el hombro-Yo se que te gusta ser emo pero no llegaras a tanto, Si no la niña que te gusta se decepcionara y mucho-Bromeo

Jejeje si…-dijo con una cara un poco distraída

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la castaña

Nada mejor hay que seguir comiendo- concluyo.

Ambos continuaron comiendo, sin sospechar que alguien los observaba.

Yami les veía con rencor desde una distancia considerable, ella estaba almorzando sola puesto que no tenia amigas en la escuela (N.A. que novedad ¬¬)

"Algun dia sere yo la que almuerze junto a el"pensó

No pudo evitar sonreir por ese pensamiento, desde que entro al salón y lo vio por primera vez había sentido algo especial por el. Y parecía que a el también le gustaba, puesto que cuando entro por primera vez "el" no dejaba de mirarle.

Si tan solo no fuese yo la que abandonaron, yo estaría contigo-dijo para si misma

Pero pronto el juego de verdad empezara.

Ya se demasiado corto para lo que me tarde en actualizar

Es que la novia y los amigos se consideran prioridades (a veces)

Pero prometo actualizar pronto (espero)


	5. Chapter 5

El inicio del Fin

Yami POV

Me pregunto, si algún dia se fijara en mi, bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo que debería preocuparme es el ataque que mi "papa" esta planeando a ese mundo digital, según el hoy inicia el plan de venganza contra todos los que me abandonaron.

Bien ya llegue.

Abro la puerta, u listo "en casa" por asi decirlo papa es muy bueno conmigo, pero a veces no lo entiendo, lamentablemente es lo mas cercano a un ser querido que tengo.

Papa ya llegue-digo avisando mi llegada

Que bueno hija-dijo mi papa- acercate

Yo como una hija obediente le hago caso

Bien como te dije antes hoy será el inicio de tu venganza, quiero decir nuestra venganza-me dice emocionado, pero serio.

Me alegra escucharlo, ya quiero ver que mi tonta hermana sufra por lo que ella y esa familia de mentirosos y farsantes me hicieron-dijo motivada y feliz

Si lo se pequeña-y me abraza, como lo dije mi único ser querido es mi padre adoptivo

Pero con el poder que tienes ahora, no será suficiente-me dice mientras una sonrisa maléfica se dibuja en su rostro

¿Qué quieres decir?-le digo preocupada

Que si quieres vengarte te tengo que convertir en lo que los humanos llaman "VAMPIRO"-me dice de forma gentil

Eso no me lo esperaba mi propio padre ofreciéndome eso.

Y ¿Qué poderes tendría?-digo un poco asustada de la respuesta

Descuida, tendras fuerza sobrehumana, refeljos aumentados, mas velocidad y el poder de la oscuridad de tu lado-me dijo tendiéndome la mano

Quiero vengarme pero, ¿convertirme en un vampiro?

Claro que si lo prefieres puedes olvidar todo y regresar al orfanato-dijo en un tono indiferente

Volver a ese lugar no era una opción para mi, no importa si mi nana me odiase por tomar eesta decisión, no volveré a ese lugar para quedar olvidada de por vida, no de nuevo.

FLASHBACK

Recuerdo cada uno de los días en ese lugar, todos me miraban como si fuese una criminal y la mayoría de los chicos de ahí hablaban pestes a mis espaldas. Incluso una ves varios chicos me hicieron sentir la persona mas miserable del mundo. Ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, pero unas horas mas tarde conoci a mi papa.

En esa ocasión iba caminando por los pasillos sin molestar a nadie, cuando un grupo de chicos me acorralaron y me sacaron por la fuerza al patio.

Primero me tiraron al piso y me pataron.

Muy bien engendro ahora te daremos una lección, para que aprendas cual es tu lugar-dijo uno de ellos

No por favor yo no les eh hecho nada-pero ni siquiera me oyeron

A nosotros no, pero es tu culpa que Zane este muerto-dijo otro casi llorando

Te equivocas, yo no…-

¿entonces porque murió? La vida de Zane era normal hasta que tu apareciste en ella-me dijo una niña muy enojada

Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para reaccionar todos ellos me comenzaron a lanzar tierra y de mas, hasta que mi "nana" llego y me rescato. Me llevo a darme una ducha y me permitió llorar en su hombro. Cuando me dejo conoci a mi "papa"

Fin del FLASHBACK

Ese había sido el peor dia de mi vida, pero bueno recordar esto me hace recordar al que ha sido el único amigo que eh tenido, su nombre era Zane y era el mejor amigo que pude haber deseado, hasta su muerte.

Flashback

Cuando lo conoci tenia como 11 años, y el era un amor de persona. Ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida.

Muy bien niña, mas te vale que te alejes de los columpios o te pegare-dijo un chico como de 13 años.

Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo-respondi

Cállate- entonces me empujo y me caí del columpio

Oye no la molestes-y ahí fue cuando lo vi, su cabellolargo y oscuro, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas

¿Y tu vas a obligarme?

Entonces fue cuando se puso frente a mi.

Muy bien si asi lo quieres-entonces el chico le intento pegar

Pero Zane era mas rápido y no solo le esquivo si no que le devolvió el golpe sacándole el aire.

Mocoso, ya me las pagaras-y entonces se fue corriendo.

¿estas bien?-me dijo tendiéndome la mano

Si grasias, nunca nadie me había ayudado- le dije tomando su mano

Eso esta mal.-me dijo sonriendo-Mi nombre es Zane ¿y el tuyo?

Soy Yami-le dije

Que lindo nombre-me dijo

Te equivocas, nada de mi es lindo, por eso todos me molestan, porque soy un estorbo y solo le causo desgracias a la gente, es por eso que mis papas me abandonaron-le dije llorando

No llores, las niñas lindas no lloran-me dijo sonriendo

Eso me hizo dejar de llorar y sonrojarme.

¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-me pregunto

Nunca eh tenido un amigo-dije un poco triste

Pues ahora tienes uno-me dijo sonriendo

Entonces lo abraze, era el primer y único amigo que tenia.

Fin del flashback

Si Zane era el mejor amigo que yo podía desear, protector, buena onda, dulce, amigable, lindo y muy buena persona, era perfecto. Pero lo bueno no es eterno, como siempre el destino me quita todo lo que quiero.

FLASHBACK

Zane y yo nos habíamos escapado al cine, porque tenia mucho tiempo que quería que Zane se las arreglo para conseguir un par de boletos en la ía sido una noche perfecta, pero como siempre, algo salió vloviamos pasamos por el parque, entonces nos asaltaron.

Muy bien, denme lo que tengan y nadie saldrá herido-dijo el asaltante sacando su pistola

Lo siento pero no tenemos nada para darle-dijo Zane

Tal vez tu no, pero tu amiga si-dijo acercándose

Zane siempre fue como mi Ángel guardián, asi que se puso delante mio.

Fue cuando el asaltante perdió la cabeza y Zane comenzó a forcejear con el para quitarle su pistola, y entonces fue cuando se oyó, La pistola se había disparado y Zane cayo al suelo herido, el asaltante se dio a la fuga.

ZANE!-grite

Zane, por favor no te mueras,-dije arrodillándome junto a el

Lo siento, prométeme que tendras una familia y siempre me recordaras-me dijo débil y sonriente

Zane, no hace falta, tu estaras ahí conmigo-dije llorando

Lo siento Yami, Te..quie…ro-dijo antes de carrar sus ojos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Zane murió por mi culpa, murió porque era muy débil para hacer algo, pero si me convierto en vampiro, tendre todo lo que necesito para cumplir mi venganza, si mal no recuerdo el asesino de Zane esta en prisión, pero no es suficiente. Mi patética hermana siempre ha tenido todo, un amigo que la ama y una familia amorosa, pues bien es hora que sepa lo que se siente no tener nada.

Papa transformame-dije muy decidida

Muy bien no te muevas-entonces mi papa saco a relucir un par de colmillos filosos que uso para morder mi cuello.

En ese momento sentí un dolor profundo sentí sed de sangre, sentí furia, sentí poder y luego me sentí que me faltaban fuerzas y me desmaye.

Despues de un par de horas desperté, me sentía diferente, me sentí fuerte y poderosa, vi a Blackgatomon a mi lado, toque mis dientes, ahora tenia un par de afilados colmillos.

Zane ahora tengo el poder que necesito-dije para mis adentros

Papa ya eh despertado-dije

Muy bien, ya estas lista-dijo mi "papa" poniendo su apariencia real.-Vamonos

¿A dónde vamos?- Dije curiosa

Al Digimundo…

Entonces Papa abrió un portal, me tomo de la mano y entramos, me llevo a ese lugar del que me había contado. El lugar ere estupendo y era solo mio.

Pronto querida hija este mundo será nuestro y tu seras la princesa.-me dijo mi padre

¿Yo una princesa? Me gusta la idea-respondí

"Zane, esto lo hare por ti, ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme y vengarme de mi odiosa hermana"

¿les gusto? Comenten sobre lo que les gusto (y lo que no¬¬)


	6. Em emblema oscura un poder monstruoso

**La Fuerza del emblema de la oscuridad, un poder monstruoso **

TK POV

Bien este será tu Fin Davis,- dijo TK sonriendo maliciosamente

No espera…

Muy Tarde-entonces ensancho su sonrisa y coloco una carta sobre la mesa.

Pongo a Convoca al cráneo en modo de ataque y ahora uso mi escudo y espada para poner a tu HANEHANE en ataque, y ahora te ataco.-dijo TK

Oh vamos no puede ser, es ilegal que tengas 3 Convoca al cráneo en tu baraja,-dijo Davis enojado

Revisa las reglas Davis, no lo es-dijo TK sonriendo victorioso

Pero no es justo ¿de donde sacaste 3 convoca al cráneo?-dijo Davis molesto

Eso solo yo lo se-

Antes de que Davis pudiese decir algo el timbre de la casa de TK sonó

Yo abro-dijo TK

Por supuesto que tu abres es tu casa-dijo Davis

TK abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga Kari.

Ah Hola Kari-dijo TK

Hola TK ¿puedo pasar?

Claro adelante-

Kari paso a la casa de TK iba vestida con unos Jeans, unos converse entubados y una blusa blanca con rayas negras verticales.

TK me gustaría hablar contigo en privado-dijo Kari mirando a Davis

Tranquila Kari no hay problema, nos vemos luego TK-dijo Davis Saliendo de la casa

Muy bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

Se trata de mi hermana, hoy, se veía distinta a lo habitual-dijo Kari seria

A que te refieres, sentía maldad cuando estaba presente, cuando pasaba a mi lado sentía, que un escalofrio me recorría el cuerpo, además estaba muy pálida, y su mirada era inexpresiva, me dio miedo.-dijo Kari al borde del llanto

Tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que ella esta bien-dijo TK abrazándola

TK me siento terrible, es mi hermana la amo, pero me dio tanto miedo verla asi-dijo Kari Aferrándose mas TK

Tranquilízate ya veras como todo se soluciona, estoy seguro que pronto tu y tu hermana serán como las mejores amigas-dijo TK

Gracias TK, eres el mejor amigo que se pueda desear, Yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre sin control.

¿Qué rayos pasa?-dice TK abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un cansado Davis

TK, Kari, vengan rápido alguien esta atacando el digimundo y lo ha hecho en grande es una emergencia, Todos los demás ya están allá, tenemos que alcanzarlos rápido-dijo Davis

¿Que? Muy bien Kari ¿estas bien?-dijo TK

Si vamos-dijo retomando el ánimo

Los chicos salieron corriendo siguiendo Davis, mientras este les explicaba la situación,

Davis ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quien ataca el digimundo?-dijo TK

No estoy de todo seguro, solo se que algunos sobrevivientes dijeron que había sido un humano muy extraño-dijo Davis

¿un humano extraño?-dijo Kari

Si, según se dijeron que tenia la piel palida y un aura maligna la rodeaba, según muchos era una chica-dijo Davis

Ya veo-dijo TK

Pero eso es lo de menos lo mas preocupante es que no puedo contactar a Tai y los otros tras el mensaje-dijo Davis

¿le paso algo a mi hermano? –dijeron ambos al unisonó

No lo se, espero que no-dijo llegando al centro de computación de la escuela

Los 3 entraron con preocupación al centro de computación. Sabían que fuese lo que fuese el enemigo seria difícil.

Bien chicos es momento de entrar-dijo Davis

Hagámoslo-dijo TK

Puerta al digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vamos.

Los 3 se fueron al digimundo como se hacia normalmente, sin embargo al llegar quedaron sin palabras para describir lo que había sucedido. El lugar daba miedo, los arboles frondosos de aquel mundo digital eran irreconocibles, estaban muertos y grises sus ramas estaban secas, la tierra se veía infértil y los ríos estaban contaminados. Pese a esto, los chicos se adentraron al mundo que parecía muerto, caminaron hasta el lago Folk que estaba completamente contaminado cuando notaron algo muy peculiar.

Chicos, no veo ningún digimon-dijo Kari preocupada

Ahora que lo mencionas no eh visto ninguno desde que llegamos al digimundo-dijo TK

Tal vez huyeron del lugar cuando el ataque comenzó-dijo Davis

Si, probablmente…oigan ¿que ese no es Joe con gomamon?-dijo TK apuntando a la otra orilla

Si tienes razón, ¡Oye Joe! –grito Davis

A pesar de haber gritado fuerte, su amigo no parecía escucharles, asi que decidieron acercársele.

Oye Joe ¿Qué no escu…-

Pero antes de que este terminara este se le arrojo encima con intenciones de morderlo, Joe lo arrojo al suelo con violencia, afortunadamente logro repelerlo con una patada, mientras TK repelía a gomamon. En eso, notaron que los ojos de Joe tenían un resplandor rojo.

¿pero que te pasa? ¿acaso estas loco?-grito Davis

Joe se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y alcanzaba a murmurar algo

"Huyan"

TK tomo a Kari del brazo y comenzaron a huir con Davis detrás de ellos y con Joe persiguiéndolos.

No entendían porque su amigo se comportaba asi. Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque de arboles muertos, hasta que se toparon con…

MIMI!-gritaron los 3

La chica estaba completamente palida, con unos ojos color rojo brillante y unos afilados colmillos resaltaban en su rostro.

Es como Joe, ay que irnos-dijo Davis saliendo por delante seguido por TK y Kari

Los chicos corrieron a través del bosque hasta que divisaron un enorme castillo del tipo medieval, era completamente negro y tenia un aspecto realmente atemorizante.

Entremos ahí-sugirio TK

Los chicos entraron al castillo a toda prisa tras entrar al castillo las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Chicos, ¿realmente fue buena idea entrar aquí?-dijo Kari-este lugar me da escalofríos

Lo se, pero no teníamos de otra, no sabemos que les paso a Joe o a Mimí, pero se que en ese estado son muy peligrosos-dijo TK

Tienes razón ese Joe por poco y me muerde-dijo Davis

¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Kari

Encontrar al resto y a nuestros digimon-dijo Davis

¿Davis? ¿eres tu? –

¡Veemon! –dijo Davis

Son Davis, TK y Kari chicos, tenias razón Patamon, son ellos-dijo el dinosaurio azul

Detrás de un estante salieron Patamon y Gatomon.

Chicos que alegría verlos-dijo Davis-¿y los demás?

Los 3 digimon pusieron una mirada triste, y los digi-elegidos se percataron.

¿Qué sucedió Patamon?-dijo TK muy serio

Los otros fueron transformados-dijo Patamon

¿Transformados?-pregunto Kari

Esa extraña chica los transformo en extrañas creaturas-explico Gatomon

De ojos rojos y colmillos afilados ¿cierto?-dijo Davis

Ya los han visto, ¿verdad?-dijo Veemon

Pero ¿porque gomamon también estaba afectado?-pregunto Kari

Creo que cuando se infectaron los otros, sus compañeros digimon se volvieron del tipo virus,por eso, nosotros seguimos bien-explico Patamon

Ya veo-dijo TK

Eso quiere decir que Tai…-

Lo siento Kari, el y Agumon fueron los primeros-dijo Gatomon

Pero que hay de Matt-dijo TK

El y Gabumon aun no eran transformados, nos separamos mientras escapábamos-dijo Patamon

Pero lo mas importante Davis, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Veemon

¿Por qué?-pregunto TK

TK, estamos en el castillo del enemigo es muy peligroso quedarnos dentro-dijo Patamon

¿Qué?-dijeron los 3 humanos al unisonó

Asi es, este castillo pertenece a la que se hace llamar la vampiresa oscura, el y su compañera son muy peligrosas y además son muy fuertes, ni siquiera Wargreymon y Metalgaruruon, les pudieron hacer frente.-dijo Gatomon

Parece que solo somos nosotros 3 contra ella-dijo Davis

No solo ella, mi hermano y los otros-dijo Kari al borde del llanto pero TK puso una mano en su hombro

Tranquila Kari, ya veras como al final todo se solucionara-le dijo TK dándole Animos-Venga, salgamon de aquí

Los chicos se dirigieron a la salida solo para encontrarse con una dsagradable sorpresa.

La puerta no abre-dijo Davis

Entonces tendremos que buscar una salida de emergencia o algo asi-dijo TK

Yo conozco otra salida-dijo Gatomon-síganme

Los 3 chicos y los 3 digimon avanzaban con cautela por los bien decorados pasillo, estaban tapizados por una alfombra de color rojo, había candelabros que iluminaban cada pasillo, también había escudos y espadas que adornaban las paredes de aquel castillo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que escucharon pasos que provenían de u pasillo anexo. Cuando vieron a la persona que se trataba.

Tai…-susurro Kari

El antiguo portador del valor presentaba los mismos rasgos que el resto de sus compañeros, ojos rojos, grandes colmillos y piel pálida.

Tai ¿puedes oírme? soy yo, Kari, tu hermana menor-dijo con desesperación

Kari el no reaccionara a tus palabras-le dijo TK al ver que Tai estaba a punto de atacarles

Tai, soy yo, la "enana" ¿no me recuerdas Tai?, cuidabas de mi cuando éramos niños, ¿realmente quieres hacerme daño?

Tai no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Kari, pero Davis y TK reaccionaron a tiempo y lo alejaron momento que aprovecharon para que TK levantase a Kari y corrieran por el pasillo.

¡TK SUELTAME ES MI HERMANO!-grito con desesperación

¡NO! Ya no lo es, el tai que conocesmos jamás intentaría hacerte daño, además si algo te pasa… Jamas me lo perdonaría

TK…-

¡Cuidado! –exclamo Davis para que pudieran evitar la bola de fuego

Es Agumon-dijo Gatomon-Vengan la salida esta cerca

Los chicos y sus digimon huyeron por el pasillo sin embargo fueron detenidos por la persona a la cual no se querían topar.

Oh no, es ella-dijo Veemon

Ante ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, usaba una mascara de demonio color negra, vestia una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans acompañados de unas botas negras y estaba cubierta con una capa roja.

Vaya, vaya, vaya asi que me faltaban ustedes-dijo la Vampiresa

Maldita sea-dijo Gatomon

Eres una desgraciada ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?-dijo Davis con enojo

JAJAJAJAJA oh te refieres al resto de los elegidos, no te preocupes ellos están muy bien-acto seguido chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron el resto de sus compañero, con excepción de Matt, frente a ellos con los mismos rasgos de colmillos y ojos rojos.

¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo Kari con enojo

Porque, tu me quitaste la oportunidad de tener una familia, siempre tuviste amigos que te querían, un hermano que te cuidara y unos padres amorosos, mientras que yo estaba sola y perdía a la única persona a la que le importe, es todo a causa tuya-dijo la vampiresa quitándose la mascara.

La expresión de Kari cambio a una de total sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, fue de tal magnitud que cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Yami…-

Hola hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa cínica

Tu, ¿como?-dijo Kari atónita

No te interesa, solo debes saber que te eh quitado a los que fuesen tus amigos, ahora son de mi propiedad-dijo Yami con frialdad

No lo entiendo, Kari, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Gatomon

Ella…e-e…e-ella e-es mi hermana gemela-dijo Kari con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida Gatomon

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué le tienes rencor a tu hermana? ¿Qué te ah hecho para que la odies con tanta furia?-dijo Davis

Simple…Nació-dijo con frialdad Yami

Pero es tu hermana, ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso? Ella te ama-dijo TK

¡Mientes! Si me amara jamás me habrían abandonado en ese horrible lugar, pero ahora tengo el poder para vengarme.-dijo Yami

Maldicion, Davis tenemos que irnos, Kari levantate- dijo TK

No tiene Caso mi hermana jamás me querra-dijo Kari

Rindanse mis vampiros los convertirán a todos muy pronto-dijo Yami

Maldicion-dijo TK

¡NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA!

TK reconoció esa voz, era su hermano quien venia subido en el lomo Garurumon

MATT

TK

Matt analizo la situación en esas condiciones no podían ganar

TK llevate a Davis y Kari de aquí, vuelvan al mundo real e intenten contactar a Genai-dijo Matt con determinación

Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo preocupado TK

Les dare tiempo para que puedan huir, aunque no creo que sea mucho, asi que váyanse de una vez-dijo Matt

Ni habar si haces eso entonces terminaras como Tai y los otros-dijo Davis

Lo se-dijo Matt-Pero ustedes son el valor, la esperanza y la luz que se necesita para poder salvar el mundo digital, por favor no hagan que mi acto se en vano.

Los chicos comprendieron la situación, si ellos eran transformados seria el fin, habrían perdido, pero mientras quedasen ellos para pelear aun habría esperanza de ganar y regresar todo a la normalidad.

Matt, confiamos en ti-dijo TK

Gracias Hermano, ahora corran les dare tiempo-

Los chicos empezaron a correr por los pasillos dejando solo a Matt contra los elegidos transformados y Yami.

¿Realmente crees que una cucaracha como tu es rival para mi?-dijo Yami

Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente-dijo Matt-Garurumon, esta puede ser nuestra ultima batalla, ha sido todo un honor.

Lo mismo digo Matt, ha sido realmente genial conocerte-dijo el lobo

JA, elegidos ¡ataquen!-dijo Yami

Listo garurumon-dijo Matt

¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO!

Los 3 chicos y sus digimon que salian del castillo se quedaron viendo la explosión, esa explosión significaba que el tiempo que Matt les había conseguido… se había terminado. Aun afectados por su compañero perdido siguieron corriendo, hasta el televisor que los regresaría, sus antiguos compañeros ahora transformados en sirvientes de Yami, les comenzaban alcanzar, afortunadamente consiguieron llegar al telvisor justo a tiempo para regresar a su mundo. De un momento a otro habían pasado de correr por un bosque muerto a la sala de computación. Kari no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto sobre TK, que también estaba triste, Davis estaba temeroso, solo quedaban ellos y sus digimon.

¿Qué haremos, ahora?-pregunto Davis

TK recupero la compostura, aun con sentimientos tristes, para poder pensar en como podrían combatir y en las palabras de Matt.

Tenemos que encontrar a Genai-dijo TK con decisión

Pero aun si lo encontramos, solo somos nosotros 3, nuestros camaradas cayeron y ahora son esas cosas en las que Yami las transformo.-dijo Davis-no solo eso también perdimos nuestras digievoluciones poderosas, ya no tenemos ni a Imperialdramon ni a Omnimon.

Te equivocas no solo somos nosotros, hay mas elegidos en el mundo, pero si juntamos a todos seriamos un blanco fácil-dijo TK-Hay que reunir un equipo.

Kari en esos momentos estaba en su mundo, no oía a nadie mas.

"_Yami, realmente me odias ¿cierto?, tu de verdad me quieres aniquilar ¿no es asi?, se que tu lo has tenido difícil ¿eh?, Hermana, dicen que los gemelos sienten el sufrimiento del otro. Que cuando un gemelo piensa algo el otro le puede oír. Yami si me escuchas, quiero que sepas…!que te rescatare! Porque se que la verdadera tu, esta dentro de ese caparazón de odio y rencor, que dentro hay una chica alegre y simpatica que solo quiere amistad y el amor de una persona especial"_

Entonces eso implica viajar y reunir a los miembros, has pensado en alguien.-dijo Davis

Solo en Catherine de Francia y Willis de Norteamérica-Dijo TK

Asi que ellos-dijo Davis- nos espera un largo camino

**DIGIMUNDO**

"_Estupida hermana gemela, aun si dices eso, este es el lugar al que pertenezco. No necesito ser salvada de la oscuridad, porque…Yo soy la oscuridad"_

Rayos creo que tengo mas de un año sin sacar nuevo capitulo :O

Pero por fin pude publicar de nuevo este corto capitulo dejen reviews para saber su opinión o darme algún consejo.


	7. Sentido Gemelo, Sobrevivio Z

Cambie mi nombre de Brawlbeelzemon a Angelthekid no se confundan. Que no le vendan Piñas.

Hola! Se que me demoro mucho en hacer los capítulos pero… en mi defensa puedo decir que dispongo de poco tiempo

**Sentido gemelo**

(Kari´s POV)

Ha pasado 3 meses desde el incidente en el castillo con mi hermana, nos hemos tenido que mover a Estados Unidos a reclutar a Willis, espero que este bien.

¿Ya casi llegamos?-pregunto Davis

Si- respondió TK- la casa de Willis esta a aquí adelante.

Me alegro, porque tengo mucha hambre-dijo Demiveemon

Yo igual-dijo Patamon

A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena salvar al mundo, siempre suceden tragedias y ahora mi hermana gemela ataca el digimundo típico. Pero si analizo detalladamente la situación siempre han existido buenas cosas: nos hicimos grandes amigos de los digimon, conocimos gente nueva, Conoci a TK (:3), hice grandes amigos. Pero Yami… paso su vida en ese horfanato, ella sola, sin nadie que la apoyara, tal vez sufriendo abusos de los demás.

Por fin los 3 llegamos a la casa de Willis, era una casa grande de 2 pisos color azul.

Muy bien esperemos que Willis este bien-dijo TK

Claro que lo estoy y es bueno verlos-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Willis-dijimos los 3

Hola-dijeron Terriermon y Lopmon que estaban detrás de ellos

Que gusto verlos-dijo Willis

Nos gustaría que fuese en una situación diferente-dijo Davis

Si lo se, recibí su E-mail-dijo serio

Debes de saber que nuestra situación actual es mala-dijo TK

Lo se y se ah puesto peor-dijo Willis

¿De que estas hablando Willis?- pregunto Davis

Eh estado monitoreando a los elegidos de otras partes del mundo, y lamentablemente muchos han desaparecido-dijo serio

Crees que aya sido…-dijo Davis

Asi es-finalizo Willis

Me puse a pensar tan pronto escuche eso, por mi culpa los elegidos del mundo estaban en peligro, por mi culpa mi hermano y mis amigos se habían convertido en eso, por mi culpa mi hermana había tenido una vida dolorosa. Por mi culpa el Digimundo estaba en la oscuridad.

Willis ¿Catherine de Francia? ¿tambien esta desaparecida?- pregunte esperando que no fuese asi

No, afortunadamente ella viene en camino, pensé que podría ayudarnos-

Eso es Exelente- dije aliviada

Ni tan exelente Kari Yagami -dijo una voz muy familiar

No podía creer esa voz, era inconfundible…

T-Ta-Tai –dijo bastante sorprendida

Me temo que si esperan a Catherine, esperaran por siempre ya que nos hemos encargado de ella-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

¿Qué dices hermano?- dije preocupada

JAJAJAJA, ¿hermano? Mi única hermana es Yami- dijo Burlon

Kari el no es el Tai que conocemos-dijo Davis

Pero….

Nada, tendremos que pelear-dijo TK

Agumon digievoluciona_dijo Tai

¡Agumon Digivols a Greymon!

Adelante Patamon-

¡Patamon Digivols a Angemon!

Tambien tu Demiveemon –

Si Davis

¡Demiveemon digivols a Veemon, Veemon Digivols a X-Vmon!

Ex – laser!

Mega Flama!

Ambos atques crearon una nube de humo que greymon aprovecho para atacar a X-Veemon.

Golpe de Fe!

El golpe mando al suelo a Greymon, aunque este se levanto como si nada.

Maldición!-dijo Davis-parece que nuestros ataques no le hacen daño

Kari te necesitamos-dijo TK

No puedo-respondio agachando la cabeza- el es mi hermano.

Kari no es momento de… - (Davis)

Ustedes no entienden lo que se siente!-grito alterada

Pero…

Cuidado-grito TK mientras se arrojaban los 3 al suelo para evadir la mega flama.

Terriermon, Lopmon Digievolucionen!

Terriermon Digivols a Gargomon!

Lopmon Digivols a Turuiemon!( El es muy hábil y talentoso en las artes marciales.)

Asta lasers!

Gargo Perdigones!

Los ataques direnon en el blanco pero no afectaron a Greymon.

Imposible-dijo Willis

No me hagan reir, Greymon acabemos con esto, Digievoluciona.

Greymon Digivols a Metalgreymon!

Giga explosión!

El ataque dio de lleno a los digimon que volvieron a su etapa de novato.

Oh no!

Kari déjame pelear-dijo Salamon

No puedo Salamon-dijo cayendo de rodillas

Eso es bueno tu serás la primera-dijo Tai en el hombro de Metalgreymon – Acabala!

Metalgreymon uso su garra metalica-Kari-gritaron todos

Pero cuando parecía el fin un digimon se interpuso en el camino

Beelzemon!-grito un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

El digimon nombrado se encontraba deteniendo la garra metalica con una mano

¿otro elegido?-dijo Tai viendo al chico-parece que te nos habías estado ocultando

El chico solo se le quedo viedno con indiferencia.

Que débil eres-le dijo a Tai

¿Qué?-dijo Tai con sorpresa

Te has dejado manipulas por la oscuridad, que diminuto eres.-le dijo sin expresión en su rostro-Beelzemon!

Garras Oscuras!

El ataque fue tan poderoso que devolvió a Metalgreymon a su forma de Agumon.

Maldito! Esto no se quedara asi volveré-Dijo Tai abriendo un portal y huyendo

Los elegidos lo miraron con sorpresa.

TK fue el primero en acercársele.

Muchas Gracias- dijo Tk haciendo una pequeña reverencia

No tienes porque dármelas, no lo hize para salvar a la chica lo hize para derrotar al enemigo!-dijo sin experion, dejando a Tk con la boca abierta.

Willis-se refirió el ojiverde al chico- pensé que habías dicho que eran fuertes, además del chico rubio, los otros dos parecen muy diminutos.

Si también me da gusto verte ¿Dónde esta Hayley?- pregunto con curiosidad

Aquí-grito a lo lejos una chica que venia acompañada de un Lalamon.-sabes pudiste esperarme.

Eres demasiado lenta-dijo con su ya habitual rostro inexpresivo.

Y tu en creido-dijo haciendo un puchero. Hayley era pelirroja de tez clara, tenia los ojos de color azul.

Tranquila Hayley, ya sabes como es el- dijo Lalamon

Si verdad- volteo a ver a los demás- disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre Hayley Ashford, vengo de canada.

Mucho gusto Hayley-dijo Davis con los ojos hechos corazones- Yo soy Davis

Mucho Gusto Davis-dijo Saludandolo con una sonrisa

Ahh dijo mi nombre-dijo Davis al borde del desmayo

Perdonalo, Me llamo Takeru, pero mis amigos me dicen TK- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la mano- a y ella es Kari.

Mucho Gusto TK, igualmente Kari-dijo sonriendo

Kari siguió con la mirada baja.

¿le sucede algo?-pregunto curiosa Hayley

Es complicado-dijo TK que volvió a mirar al oji-verde.

Oh si casi lo olvido-dijo con sarcasmo Hayley

Como siempre niña boba-dijo El oji-verde sin expresión

La chica solo le lanzo una mirada furibunda.-Como decía, el digimon de ahí es Impmon.-dijo apuntando al recién des evolucionado digimon- Ah… y el "señor personalidad" de ahí, es mi compañero de clases que también resulto ser un elegido, su nombre es Zane.

Yami abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en su sala de trono.

Sucede algo vampiresa-le pregunto Yolei (vampiro)

No es nada-mintio- ¿Cómo le ah ido a Tai?

Parece que fallo puso de excusa que había un elegido muy poderoso-dijo Miyaco sonriendo cínicamente

¿te ha dicho el nombre del elegido? ¿Alguna descripción física?-pregunto impaciente

Eh…si si mal no recuerdo dijo algo de un "desgraciado" chico de ojos verdes y cabellos negros y…-

Es suficiente Yolei retírate-dijo Yami

¿Qué hago con Tai?- dijo Miyaco con una sonrisa macabra.

Normalmente te diría que lo azotes en el pabellón, pero la información de ese nuevo elegido me convence.

Pero Yami…

Vampiresa para ti, ahora retirate antes de que la castigada seas tu.-grito con furia

Ni le lenta ni perezosa Yolei salió a paso veloz de la sala de trono.

Yami hizo algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo, sonrio.

Asi que ver lo que ve mi hermanita, no ha sido una perdida de tiempo-dijo sin dejar de sonreir- Zane ¿Enserio eres tu?

**Les gusto?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que se descubrió que zane esta vivo?**

**¿Por qué zane esta vivo?**

**¿Por qué es tan frio?**

**¿actualizare mas seguido? **

**Eso esta por verse gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews**

**Agradecimiento especial a Shadowlights! **

**Dknight27 intentare tomar tu opinión en cuenta!**

**Estiventobi gracias, reviews como ese motivan a seguir**

**Dragonwar, ojala te guste el episodio lo mismo va para ti warriorfire si consigo al menos 8 simetricos reviews actualizare lo antes posible**

**Por cierto me cambie el nombre, ATT AKA Brawlbeelzemon **


End file.
